Chevrolet Cavaliers
This page is dedicated to the cute, reliable and fun to drive Chevrolet Cavaliers! My mom bought a 2002 Cavalier in 2004 after my dad died. So this car has been in my life since I was in 4th grade! I remember we bought him at "Straub, Chrysler, Jeep" in Bethlehem, PA. I told her she needed to buy a car with a CD Player in it, and she sure did! I had no idea back then that I would be driving him one day. She really loved her car and she would call him her baby. I remember when she got him, all the kids at school thought my mom's new blue car was really cool. So good memories there! I have many great memories of sitting in the back seat with my Hello Kitty seat belt pad across my chest, riding to school or wherever. Until I got older and sat in the passenger's seat next to her! When my mom died, I inherted him. She used to call him, "her baby," and I think she kind of wanted to call him Larry after my dad. But I named him Martin Junior after Martin Tower, and I usually just refer to him as Junior!!!! I really am attached to him as you can imagine, and I always want him looking good and running good. He is my sweet, special little baby! Below I will add pictures of him, and other nice Cavalier pictures I have saved! #iamasuperstar (talk) 07:10, June 30, 2016 (UTC) Note: As I was just reading over this page one last time before publishing it, "Lights" by Ellie Goulding came on the radio...and my mom and I used to love to play "Lights" in her car and turned it up real loud! ♥ Pictures of Martin Junior 0512151947c.jpg|This picture of Junior will always be special to me. I took it at my Uncle Paul's house. When me and John were just friends, but we already knew we liked each other, this picture is what prompted John to call me cute for the 1st time! "He's a very cute car, but not cuter than the driver. ;) " He said. I said, "It's about time you called me cute!" On 5/12/15 Pictures Of Some Other Cavaliers FB_IMG_1452820302808.jpg|Some Cavaliers came factory like this! I am LOVING the racing stripes, I want to get them painted onto Junior someday! FB_IMG_1451549012938.jpg|I hope to get those taillights for Junior. They are Toyota Cavalier taillights! I love the way they look and how they have amber turn signals. Also I want to get a spoiler for him also. FB_IMG_1451549029255.jpg|Those sexy taillights! Really want Junior's ass to look like that someday. FB_IMG_1452705734603.jpg|Nice Cavalier, reminds me of Bumblebee from Transformers in Cavalier version! FB_IMG_1452302415549.jpg|Two nice Cavy asses! FB_IMG_1449631333385.jpg|Nice Cavalier, I love them fog lights! 1212151434.jpg|I took this picture of a Cavalier in my area. This is my ideal Cavalier brother for Junior if I ever got a 2nd one, some day. Loving the wheels, painted door handles and mirrors, this appears to be a Cavalier LS S, which I would love to own one! FB_IMG_1441923627526.jpg|Nice looking Cav! FB_IMG_1440950420472.jpg|Okay WOW...I love those tail lights! They are awesome as heck! FB_IMG_1440963116857.jpg|NICE and unique tail lights! 2015-02-22-03-42-54.png|I took a few screenshots of this one guys Cavalier. I LOVE how he made the hubcaps match the color of his Cav! Beautifully done! 2015-02-22-03-44-50.png|His nice Cavalier! 2015-02-22-03-43-15.png|Looking pretty sexy! ♥ 2015-07-02-22-39-45.png|I love the way this Cavalier looks from above...I really want someday for Junior to have those sexy stripes like that. :) 2015-06-13-03-08-34-1.png|Cute twin Cavaliers! ♥ 1A22465D-C075-42D8-B8CA-EB8D9F77F61D.jpeg|Nice gold Cavy I saw on Main Street in Bethlehem. D0720542-E210-4460-A4FA-BC082CB03145.jpeg|Sharp looking orange Cavy I saw one night when John was getting gas. He took the picture actually. :D B90AEDCE-98B6-4290-8D3D-BF30A5031CFD.jpeg|Really sharp LS Sport I saw on Broad Street in Bethlehem! On 4/30/2019 24CC91CE-9A66-4B30-8B29-ED1C6EC67E04.jpeg|Another shot of the sharp Cavalier. Category:Stefanie's Pages Category:Cars